


pumpkin seeds

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: "...Are you seriously carving anappleinto your pumpkin?"





	pumpkin seeds

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to have something to post for halloween. fortunately inspiration _did_ strike, but not until the day itself *shrugs*
> 
> (this only took a couple of hours and i love it)

"…Are you seriously carving an _apple_ into your pumpkin?"

Startled by his boyfriends sudden outburst, Sportacus jumped, eyes darting back to his pumpkin even though he already knew that, yes, an apple was _indeed_ what he was carving.

"Yes?"

Robbie made an overexaggerated gagging sound and Sportacus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with an apple?" he asked, pouting.

"What's- it's an _apple,"_ Robbie spluttered. "It's- you're carving a _sportscandy_ into _another sportscandy,_ Sportanerd."

Sportacus grinned. "So you admit you're going to eat a sportscandy then?" He watched as Robbie realised what he'd said and floundered, cheeks turning pink as he stumbled over his words.

"It's- I- oh shut _up,"_ Robbie snapped, face reddening. He folded his arms and straightened up, haughtily. "That’s _irrelevant,"_ he told Sportacus, nose in the air, "it may _technically_ be a sportscandy _now,_ but I'm going to pile so much sugar into this thing's insides when I make my pie that you won't be able to class it as anything even approaching healthy - _that_ I will make sure of."

Sportacus just shrugged, still smiling, and went back to carving out the stem of his apple. "Well I'm still making _my_ pumpkin into _healthy_ snacks."

They'd each agreed that they could do whatever they wanted with their pumpkins, including what to do with the insides, and the other wasn’t to try and interfere. Sportacus was turning his pumpkin flesh into soup, and was roasting the seeds with a little bit salt for a snack. Robbie would be making pumpkin pie with his pumpkin's insides, though he was giving his seeds to Sportacus because he couldn’t think of anything to do with them that wasn’t _healthy._ (And Sportacus went through roasted seeds in seconds and at least this gave him a fighting chance at savouring them, otherwise Robbie would have to deal with his Elf getting all sad and mopey because his snack only lasted the one day.)

_"Gross,"_ Robbie said, making a disgusted face and shuffling back over to his own pumpkin. "And an apple is hardly _scary."_

"I don’t _want_ it to be scary," Sportacus argued, "I thought you were handling the scary aspect?" He leaned over to look at Robbie's pumpkin, brushing past Robbie's protesting swats like he was brushing away a fly. "Oh."

Robbie's pumpkin had sweets carved into it, stripes carved into their wrappers by scraping the skin down to different thicknesses.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Sweets aren't very scary Robbie."

"They are to you," Robbie said, "you hate them."

"I don’t _like_ them," Sportacus corrected, "but I don’t hate them. And I'm not scared of them." His smirk grew. "Not like _you_ seem to be afraid of sportscandy."

_"Pshh!"_ Robbie scoffed, waving Sportacus's claim away. "I'm not _scared_ of _sportscandy."_

"Yes you are!" Sportacus laughed, "you'll do _anything_ to get away from it!"

"Hush," Robbie said, settling a pumpkin-guts stained hand over Sportacus's mouth. Sportacus licked it. "Stop that," Robbie ordered, "I'm not scared of-" Sportacus licked his hand again. _"Stop that!"_

Sportacus just blinked, before licking Robbie's hand again.

Robbie rolled his eyes and withdrew the hand, revealing Sportacus's smiling - and now slightly orange - mouth. "I give up," the villain sighed, moving the hand up to ruffle Sportacus's curls.

_"Eeeew,"_ Sportacus whined, trying to push Robbie's hand away, "Robbie _don't,_ your hands are all sticky."

Robbie snickered and removed his hand. "Then you can shower, Sportagross," he stuck his tongue out at the Elf. "You're staying here tonight anyway."

Sportacus stuck his own tongue out in reply, eyes briefly flicking up to Robbie's own hair… No. Robbie would put the entire contents of his pumpkin over his head if he did that to him.

"Neither of our pumpkins are very scary," Robbie admitted. He frowned in thought before heading over to the kitchen area. At first, Sportacus thought he was just going to make another cup of tea, but his boyfriend pulled out a step-stool instead, setting it by the fridge so he could step up and reach for something on top.

_'See how it feels,'_ Sportacus thought.

Whatever it was on the fridge was big and round and covered by a tea-towel, and Sportacus let out a small gasp when Robbie pulled off the towel to reveal a third pumpkin.

"I thought Stingy bought all the rest of the pumpkins?" Sportacus asked, confused and pleasantly surprised as he watched his boyfriend haul the secret pumpkin down from on top of the fridge.

"He did," Robbie grunted, hauling it over to the bench they'd been carving the other two on. Sportacus didn’t try to help him with it - Robbie didn’t need him to. The inventor was a lot stronger than he liked to pretend - just a _glance_ at his arms could tell you that. His back too, but only Sportacus got to see that properly.

_"I_ managed to nab one before he managed to get his greedy little paws on the rest though," Robbie boasted.

"You _stole_ it?" Sportacus asked.

_"Procured,"_ Robbie insisted, and Sportacus couldn’t do anything more than roll his eyes and sigh. _Honestly._

"It's the biggest one too," Robbie bragged, "I was just going to use it to make another pie, maybe some cookies too if I can get enough out of it - which I am one hundred percent sure I _can."_

It _was_ an exceedingly large pumpkin. Sportacus didn’t doubt that Robbie could get an entire batch of cookies and _then some_ out of it, as well as a pie.

"I wasn’t going to do anything with the outside of this one," Robbie told him, buffing a bit of it with his sleeve, "but, seeing as we really can't _not_ have a scary pumpkin for Halloween…"

"We can carve this one?" Sportacus asked hopefully, "together?"

Robbie nodded. "Yes."

Sportacus's face split into a wide, sparling grin and he clapped his hands together, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, "yay!" He rolled forward onto his tiptoes to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "Thank you Robbie."

Robbie went pink in the cheeks and turned to fuss with the carving tools on the table. "Y- you're welcome Sportacus." 

"What do you want to do with it?" Sportacus asked.

"Carve it," Robbie replied dryly.

Sportacus sighed. _"What_ do you want to carve into it?"

Robbie lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I don’t know. We can give it fangs," Robbie suggested, "like a vampire."

"And three eyes!" Sportacus exclaimed, reaching for the knife to cut the lid into the pumpkin. 

"That’s not a real creature, Sportasilly," Robbie complained.

"Doesn’t matter," Sportacus countered, stabbing carefully through the pumpkin's top, "it's Halloween; we can do whatever we want as long as it's scary - it can be _our_ thing."

_"Our_ thing." Robbie repeated, a little distantly.

"Yup."

A small smile pulled at the corners of Robbie's mouth and he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's (slightly pumpkiny) hair. "Alright - our thing. Whatever we want."

"That’s right, Robbie."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**(Bonus)**

 

"Hey Robbie…"

"Mm?"

"I get the seeds from this one too, yes?"

Robbie chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Like I'd want those disgusting things anyway."

Sportacus smiled, and despite his grumbling, so did Robbie.

**Author's Note:**

> "Carve it," Robbie replied dryly.
> 
> *Sportacus looks into the camera like he's in The Office*


End file.
